The present invention relates to a system for anchoring a projectile launcher to the ground. The launcher includes a tubular body that rests on the ground by means of legs, in which body a projectile to be fired and a propellant charge are accommodated. The system includes at least one anchoring element that digs into the ground when the projectile is fired.
In general, a launcher of the aforementioned type rests on the ground by legs deployed manually or automatically in the case of a launcher unloaded from a carrier vehicle for example. The launcher is then oriented according to a given elevation angle and azimuth angle, these angles being predetermined or adjusted automatically when the target is detected by an associated acquisition system.
At the time the projectile is fired following ignition of a propellant charge initiated by an ignitor, the launcher is subject to mechanical constraints that can alter the adjustments of the azimuth and elevation angles of the launcher.
French Patent FR-2,356,114 describes a device for launching a flare rocket that is equipped at its rear part with an anchoring element formed by a prong that digs into the ground before the rocket is fired in order to prevent any displacement or toppling of the launch device upon firing. Specifically, the operations of adjusting the elevation and azimuth angles are effected manually by an operator who then drives the prong into the ground.
The device described in this document is designed for a projectile of the rocket type, namely a projectile that carries its own propellant charge. Thus, the forces acting on the launch support are far less than those that a mortar type projectile launcher would sustain.
Moreover, since the elevation and azimuth angles are adjusted on deployment, such a device cannot be applied to a mine of the "zone action" type which is able automatically to assume the particular elevation and azimuth angles as a function of the position and speed characteristics of a detected target.